The present invention relates to a method for thawing frozen ground, or for preventing the ground from becoming frozen, for laying concrete and is uniquely adapted for use at construction sites for various ground-thawing purposes.
In northern climates, there is a need for a method of thawing frozen ground for laying concrete in the construction industry. In construction work such laying of concrete is severely hampered in cold weather, because the concrete tends to be difficult to maintain in usable form and may not harden properly if it freezes before the concrete sets up.
Ground frost in frozen ground at a construction site poses a problem when laying concrete footings, floors and the like. Concrete laid on top of frozen ground may be subject to freezing before it has time to set up. Concrete laid on frozen ground may also become cracked or deformed due to settling of the ground after the ground thaws. It is also very expensive and time consuming to remove frost prior to laying concrete. Ground frost increases cost of construction due to time lost by contractors, plumbers and electricians who cannot work until the concrete is laid.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive flexible method of thawing frozen ground for laying concrete.